Community Implant Suggestions
This page is for sorting some of the community suggestions to provide a much more pallet able overview of suggestions. Universal Universal Implants are defined as Implants that can be used by two or more classes. Audio Amp (Scout) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924146&postcount=1 *Increases distance that enemies are spotted based on firing Quick Draw (Utility) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924178&postcount=2 *Increases weapon switch speed *BALANCE: bonus does not apply to weapons with attachment penalties to equip speed Quick Reload (Utility) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924178&postcount=2 *Increases reload speed *BALANCE: bonus does not apply to weapons with extended mags Darklight (Utility) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924178&postcount=2 *Limited Cloak Detection *BALANCE: Scavenger (Utility) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924178&postcount=2 *Small portion of ammo for current weapon restored upon a kill *BALANCE: Make it restore secondary ammo first, then Primary. No tools ammo. Advanced Target Relay (Utility) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924180&postcount=3 *Automatically spots enemies when they are moused over. Chaff Spores (Utility) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924395&postcount=10 *Either grants complete immunity to spotting or prevents spot tracking *BALANCE: Cooldown between periods of immunity Second Wind (Defensive) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924409&postcount=11 * instantly heals your character 20% health when a shot would have killed you. *BALANCE: Long cooldown between activations. *BALANCE: Cooldown will only initiate once health has been 100% restored Sensor Shield (Utility) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924409&postcount=11 *Prevents user from showing up on sensor darts/proxy radar/scout radar *BALANCE: Nanite Pistol Constructor (Utility) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924409&postcount=11 *Allows user to equip 2 pistols of differing types. Cannot Dual-Wield Electromagnetic Pulse Generator (Utility) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924409&postcount=11 *When used, extends the soldier's arm and emits a targeted EMP where the soldier is facing. This will disable vehicle weapons and enemy HUDs for a short time, unless they are properly shielded. Guns of Navarone (Offensive) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=929648&postcount=22 *Increased zoom on stationary weapons Optics Retention Scanner (Defensive) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=929874&postcount=30 *Plays a sound when the user is being looked at by an enemy. *Volume increases with amount of enemies *Possibly a direction indicator Magnetic Fingers (Offensive) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=929874&postcount=30 *Allows user to throw 2 grenades at once Static Response Drive (Defensive) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=929874&postcount=30 *Returns damage to attacker when attacked by melee *BALANCE: Ignores shield Arm Enhancement (Offensive) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=930008&postcount=33 *Increases grenade velocity *Increases melee damage slightly Audial Discriminator (Scout) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=930008&postcount=33 *Doubles the sound travel and volume of enemy infantry and vehicles. Construction Nanite Cluster (Offensive) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=930193&postcount=34 *Constructs ammo at a very slow rate. *BALANCE: Does not restore tool ammo Steady Hands (Offensive) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=930320&postcount=37 *Full auto only *First shot is recoiless *1st shot multiplier applies to second shot *BALANCE: Only applies to the first bullet of a magazine OR *BALANCE: Increases recoil multiplier Micro Grenade (Offensive) [*] *Activates micro grenade planted inside body upon death. *Shorter fuse & larger radius on higher tier (but never as full-scale as regular grenade). *BALANCE: Exploded body, team medics unable to revive. Class Restricted Class Restricted Implants are defined as implants that are tied strictly to a class. Death From Above (LA - Utility) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924178&postcount=2 *Increases jump jet fuel *BALANCE: reduces fuel regen when inactive Advanced Targeting System - Rangefinder (Infiltrator - Scout) *Displays enemy health for infantry only at all ranges. *Health can be broadcasted to allies in the squad and/or platoon and/or vicinity *Displays range of target or where ever the user has spotted (Tree, Tank, Etc) > It will make much more sense for HA to have a rangefinder YES, it is nearly impossible to have a hit on a tank without doing something like a dot on screen with marker and measuring distance every time is a hassle Advanced Targeting System - Vehicles (Heavy Assault - Scout) *Displays health of enemy vehicles and aircraft. *Health is broadcasted to allies in the vicinity. *Reduces lock on time for the spotted target by 0.5s for the duration of the spot. Advanced Targeting System - Universal (Light Assault - Scout) *Displays health of enemy infantry, vehicles, and aircraft *Health is broadcasted to allies in the vicinity *Range is not shown / No lock-on time benefit Shield Capacitor (HA - Defensive) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924409&postcount=11 *Enables a soldier to instantaneously recharge their shields. This can be attempted as many times as the soldier wants with a small cooldown, however, each use of the shield capacitor will cause the soldier to take 25% of their total HP in damage. After 30 seconds, the shield capacitor will heal the soldier back for 25% of their HP. The shield capacitor can kill you. *Use of the shield capacitor will disable normal shield regeneration for 30 seconds. 6 Million Dollar Man (Light Assualt - Utility) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=929648&postcount=22 * Increased jump height Nanomech Arms (Infiltrator - Offensive) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=929874&postcount=30 *Reduces scope sway *BALANCE: + Refire Rate Cloak Converter (infiltrator - Utility) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=930260&postcount=36 *Expends entire shield reserve (inflicts 400-500 damage) to provide a boost to cloak regen for 10 seconds. *Shield does not regen until the regen is over. *Losing your shield would not make a sound. Empire Specific As of Sept 26th 2017, Empire Specific Implants have been confirmed. The protptypes revealed are % based pros that are squad wide. These squad wide buffs will help emphasize a faction's key traits. Terran Republic Example New Conglomerate Example Vanu Sovereignity Example Omitted Ideas for implants that may not fit in. Including them here for completetions sake, as well as an explanation as to why they were ommited. Ideas in this section can be discussed and tweaked to be moved into the list above. Steady Hands (Vehicle) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924178&postcount=2 *Your character has improved gun stabilization, when using a gun on all vehicles : This would be more appropriate as a vehicle upgrade. Fast but not Furious (Ground Vehicle) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924178&postcount=2 *Your character has improved top and reverse speed driving vehicles : Treads on the performance slot's grounds. Furious but not Fast (Ground Vehicle) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924178&postcount=2 *Your character has improved handling and braking driving vehicles. : Treads on the performance slot's grounds. Weakspot Gunner (Vehicle) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924178&postcount=2 *Increased Armour Penetration : More appropriate as a vehicle upgrade. Buckshot Gunner (Vehicle) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924178&postcount=2 *Increased AOE : More appropriate as a vehicle upgrade. Big Pockets (Infantry) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924178&postcount=2 *More Nades : Grenade Bandolier already exists Olympian (Infantry) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924178&postcount=2 *Faster Movement Speed : Adrenaline Pump for LA already exists Hercules (Infantry) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924178&postcount=2 *More Standard Ammo : Ammunition Belt already exists Rocket in your pocket (Infantry) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924178&postcount=2 *More Rockets : Munitions Pouch already exists Duracell Bunny (Infantry) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924178&postcount=2 *More Shields : More appropriate as a suit slot Feast on the Fallen (Infantry) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924178&postcount=2 *Full HP and Shields from headshot kill : HA Adrenaline Shield except it is significantly worse than this. Needs tweaking. >Medic only. 20% HP regenerated (Over time, same speed as rank 6 regen ability) per kill. Cranial Armour (Infantry) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924409&postcount=11 *Provides user with 20% reduced shield damage from headshots. : More appropriate as a suit slot Surge (Infantry) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924409&postcount=11 *Increases sprint speed *BALANCE: Increases draw speed by 1 second : Adrenaline Pump for LA. I think the choice to keep movement buffs to LA was very intentional. Shield Diffraction (Infantry) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924409&postcount=11 *When equipped, a soldier's shield will be unable to take damage below a certain threshold (all damage below 90 will be completely negated if hitting shields) : Seems insanely powerful. If balanced, more appropriate as a suit slot. Shield Modulator (Infantry) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924409&postcount=11 *Upon activation, the shields will take 15% less damage from the front, but 20% more damage from the sides and will be completely unshielded from the rear. : Treads on the NC's empire specific max ability somewhat. Energy Vampire (Infantry) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=924409&postcount=11 *This implant will consume shield energy to heal the soldier. For every 2 units of shield consumed, the soldier will heal 1 HP. : Soldiers not taking medical kits (c4) shouldn't be able to negate the medic's role. Hardened Dust of Indar (Infantry) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=929648&postcount=22 *Reduces damage from shotgun pellets : More appropriate as suit slot Audio Amp 2.0 (Infantry) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=929874&postcount=30 *Plays a sound when enemies are detected near by. Frequency of the pinging depends on proximity : Treads on the infiltrators Class Specific Sensor Dart. Perhaps the sensor dart's audio could be this instead? : > This may should only involve the direction the soldier is facing. : > It may should detect only the enemies who move or fire. : > It could possibly be accessible only to the Infiltrator class. Enhanced Vision Mode (?) http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=929874&postcount=30 *Turns on Wireframe with no range limit : Questional balance and power wise. I would also restrict it to a class if it was balanced. Field Terminal Authorization http://www.planetside-universe.com/showpost.php?p=930008&postcount=33 *When activated a drop pod delivers a one-use, temporary vehicle terminal. *Only the player can use the terminal. *The terminal will despawn as the selected vehicle spawns. *Any air or ground vehicle can be selected. *Downside: There is a cool-down timer of at least 5 minutes before and between uses. *Downside: All vehicle costs are set at 150%. Cost benefits will not affect this. *Downside: The implant cannot be used within 100m of any facility. :Negates a key feature that distinguishes outposts from towers and main facilities. : References Category:Implants Category:Community Category:Community Suggestions Archive